fotofandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:EvaK/Blende
Dieser Artikelentwurf wurde am 15. Januar 2008 um 17:13 dem Artikel „Fotografische Blende“ der deutschen Wikipedia entnommen. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:22, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ---- Eine Blende dient an der Kamera der Regelung des Lichteinfalls durch das Objektiv. Die Blende (englisch aperture „Öffnung“, von lateinisch aperire „öffnen“) ist eine (normalerweise mechanische) Vorrichtung an Fotoapparaten, mit deren Hilfe der Lichteinfall durch das optische System (Objektiv) geregelt werden kann. Sie ist meist als Lamellenblende (auch Irisblende genannt) ausgeführt, bei der sich kreisförmig konzentrisch angeordnete Lamellen-Bleche so ineinander verschieben, dass der Lichtdurchlass enger oder weiter wird und so das einfallende Lichtbündel kleiner oder größer wird. Die Blende ist dabei so im Strahlengang positioniert, dass sie nur als Aperturblende und nicht als Gesichtsfeldblende wirkt. Die Blende erfüllt zwei wichtige Funktionen: Einerseits steuert sie die Stärke der Beleuchtung des Films, Fotopapiers oder Bildsensors: Je größer die Blendenzahl wird, desto weniger Licht kann durch das Objektiv dringen. Zum Beispiel bei der Blendenzahl-Einstellung 2.8 lässt das Objektiv mehr Licht durch als bei 5.6. So wird in Verbindung mit der Belichtungszeit die Belichtung des Films bzw. Chips geregelt. In diesem ersten Aspekt lässt sich ihre Wirkung mit der unterschiedlich dunkler Filter vergleichen, welche vor dem Objektiv befestigt werden und eine Abdunklung des Bildinhaltes bewirken. Andererseits beeinflusst die Blende mit ihrer ringförmigen Abschattung die Schärfentiefe: Mit größerer Blendenzahl und damit kleinerer Blendenöffnung wird nicht nur die wirksame Lichtmenge verringert, auch die Unschärfenkreise werden durch den spitzeren Lichtkegel kleiner. Folglich vergrößert sich der Bereich des Motivs, der noch als scharf wahrgenommen wird, bis der zulässige Grenzwert (Zerstreuungskreisdurchmesser, hier 0,1 mm) erreicht wird. Der Bereich der scharfen Abbildung (Schärfentiefe) nimmt beim Schließen der Blende also zu. In manchen einäugigen Spiegelreflexkameras kann der Fotograf die Schärfentiefe beurteilen, indem er mit einem kurzen Druck auf die Abblendtaste die Arbeitsblende der Kamera aktiviert. Die Blende wird als dimensionslose Blendenzahl angegeben, die aus dem Verhältnis von Brennweite zu Öffnungsweite der Optik (Objektiv) errechnet wird. Die Lichtstärke des Objektivs entspricht dem Kehrwert der kleinsten Blendenzahl, also der größten relativen Öffnung. Diese wird oft als Bruchteil der Brennweite f'', z. B. ''f/2, angegeben. Größere Blendenzahlen bedeuten bei gleicher Brennweite demzufolge stärkere Abblendung, also einen geringeren Lichteinfall. Die Blendenzahl wird bei mechanischen Kameras am Objektivring, bei modernen elektronischen Kameras auch über Steuerelemente am Kameragehäuse (Body) eingestellt. Als Blendenreihe bezeichnet man eine Reihe von Blendenwerten, die jeweils die doppelte Menge Licht einlassen. Die benachbarten Werte einer Blendenreihe stehen, da sie sich auf den Durchmesser der Öffnung beziehen, immer im Verhältnis 1 : \sqrt{2} \approx 1 : 1{,}4 , so dass die offene Fläche sich im Quadrat dieser Werte ändert. So kann die Verstellung der Blende um einen Wert eine entsprechend entgegengesetzte Verstellung der Verschlusszeit um einen Wert kompensieren. Eine Belichtungsautomatik, bei der die Belichtungszeit manuell eingestellt wird und die Blende durch die Kamera in Abhängigkeit von der verfügbaren Lichtmenge gesteuert wird, bezeichnet man als Blendenautomatik. Alternativ wird bei der Zeitautomatik die Blende vorgewählt und die Belichtungszeit von der Kamera gesteuert. Werden sowohl Belichtungszeit als auch die Blende nach einem fest programmierten Schema von der Kamera gesteuert, spricht man von einer „Programmautomatik“. Einige Kameras lassen die Veränderung der von der Programmautomatik vorgegebene Zeit/Blenden-Kombination über manuelle Bedienelemente zu.